trailer_transcriptsfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest for Camelot Trailers
Theatrical trailers Version #1 Narrator (Gene McGarr): Journey back to a land filled with mysteries and magic... A time of bravery and adventure. Next summer, Warner Bros. Family Entertainment presents... Quest for Camelot. Ruber: Attack! (Clips: The griffin breaking into Camelot and steals Excalibur) Knights: It's taken Excalibur! Ruber: Where is the sword? Griffin: In a place of untold danger... Bladebeak: We're not going in here, are we? (Bladebeak screams) Narrator: The story of a girl, who dreams of becoming a knight. Kayley: (singing) Flying on my father's wings, to places I have never been. Narrator: A brave warrior who will join her... Kayley: Excalibur is missing! Garrett: We're going after it. Narrator: A magical dragon with two points of view... (Clips: Devon kissing Cornwall, who begin to splutter - with some earlier footage that wasn't seen in the final cut.) Devon: I'm Devon, and this growth on my neck is Cornwall. Both (Devon and Cornwall): (singing) Oh what I will be, if there was only me. Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you?! Narrator: ...and an evil knight... Ruber: You are going to lead me to Excalibur. Narrator: ...who will stop at nothing to destroy all that is good then just. Ruber: Next stop, Camelot. Both (Kayley and Garrett): (singing) Here in the night... Narrator: Featuring songs by Academy-award winner Carole Bayer Sager and Grammy winner David Foster. Both (Kayley and Garrett): (singing) Here in the dark, out two hearts as one. Narrator: Share the adventure... Garrett: Excalibur only belongs in the hands of Arthur. Narrator: ...of the noblest legends of all time. Ruber: Seize them! Garrett: (singing) Reaching for the sky, I stand alone. Devon: Mayday! Mayday! Turbulence! Kayley: Camelot! Narrator: Quest for Camelot. Devon: When we get to Camelot, we'll be kissed by the world's most beautiful woman. Cornwall: Right, we'll have to beat them off with a stick! Version #2 Narrator (Gene McGarr): Journey back to a land filled with mysteries and magic... A time of bravery and adventure. Next summer, Warner Bros. Family Entertainment presents... Quest for Camelot. Ruber: Attack! (Clips: The griffin breaking into Camelot and steals Excalibur) Knights: It's taken Excalibur! Ruber: Where is the sword? Griffin: In a place of untold danger... Bladebeak: We're not going in here, are we? (Bladebeak screams) Narrator: The story of a girl, who dreams of becoming a knight. Kayley: (singing) Flying on my father's wings, to places I have never been. Narrator: A brave warrior who will join her... Kayley: Excalibur is missing! Garrett: We're going after it. Narrator: A magical dragon with two points of view... (Clips: Devon kissing Cornwall, who begin to splutter - with some earlier footage that wasn't seen in the final cut.) Devon: I'm Devon, and this growth on my neck is Cornwall. Both (Devon and Cornwall): (singing) Oh what I will be, if there was only me. Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you?! Narrator: ...and an evil knight... Ruber: You are going to lead me to Excalibur. Narrator: ...who will stop at nothing to destroy all that is good then just. Ruber: Next stop, Camelot. Both (Kayley and Garrett): (singing) Here in the night... Narrator: Featuring songs by Academy-award winner Carole Bayer Sager and Grammy winner David Foster. Both (Kayley and Garrett): (singing) Here in the dark, out two hearts as one. Narrator: Share the adventure... Garrett: Excalibur only belongs in the hands of Arthur. Narrator: ...of the noblest legends of all time. Ruber: Seize them! Garrett: (singing) Reaching for the sky, I stand alone. Devon: Mayday! Mayday! Turbulence! Kayley: Camelot! Narrator: Quest for Camelot. Both (Devon and Cornwall): Oh if I didn't... Oh, if I didn't... have you! Cornwall: Thank you. Devon: Thank you very much. Devon's left the building. Cornwall: Oh, you've never sung before, have you? UK Version Original Version Narrator (Gene McGarr): Warner Bros. takes you on a magical journey... through an enchanted land... where good and evil battle for a chance to rule a mystical kingdom. Ruber: Knock, knock? Juliana: Who? Who are you? (Juliana gasps; thunder claps) Narrator: It's a tale of warriors and wizards... beasts and dragons... and the search for the power of a lost treasure: the magical Excalibur. Ruber: Where is the sword, now? Griffin: In a place of untold danger... Chorus: United we stand... Narrator: Warner Bros. proudly presents, a brand new full-length animated feature. With songs from Academy-award winner Carole Bayer Sager and Grammy winner composer David Foster. Kayley: (singing) And I can feel his heartbeat still and I can do great things on my Father's wings. Narrator: And featuring the hottest fire-breathing duo this side of Dragon Country! (During the song, "If I Didn't have you") Devon: If I didn't have you! Cornwall: I should be so lucky! Devon: If I didn't have you! Cornwall: Oh, wait you'd be dead! Devon: Huh? Narrator: Meet Devon and Cornwall, proved that two heads and better than one for harmony. Both (Devon and Cornwall): Oh If I didn't.... have you! Ruber: SILENCE! Narrator: It's a tale of love... a tale of bravery... and the search for The Magic Sword: Quest for Camelot. Coming to theaters soon. Cornwall: Thank you. Devon: Thank you very much. Devon's left the building. Cornwall: Oh, you've never sung before, have you? Filmed Theatrical Version Narrator (Gene McGarr): Journey back to a land of legend and myth in... The Magic Sword: Quest for Camelot. A time of mystery and magic... action and adventure... danger and... Devon & Cornwall: Dragons! Ruber: Attack! (Clips: The griffin breaking into Camelot and steals Excalibur) Knights: It's taken Excalibur! (Clips: Ruber breaking into Juliana's home) (Juliana gasps) Narrator: A dark knight... Ruber: Arthur and his kingdom will be mine! Narrator: A magical dragon with two points of view... Both (Devon and Cornwall): (singing) Oh what I will be, if there was only me. Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you?! Narrator: A brave girl... Kayley: I must find the sword and return it to Arthur. Narrator: An amazing warrior... Garrett: Come on, let's go! Narrator: And a journey to rescue a magic sword. Bladebeak: We're not going in there, are we? Ah! Moving bush! Whoo! Narrator: Warner Bros. Family Entertainment is proud to present its newest animated motion-picture. Both (Kayley and Garrett): (singing) Here in the dark, out two hearts as one. Narrator: Featuring songs by Academy award winner Carole Bayer Sager and Grammy Award winner David Foster. Garrett: (singing) Like every tree... Narrator: Share the adventure... witness the wonder. Garrett: (singing) Reaching for the sky, I stand alone. Bladebeak: You've got to ask yourself, do I feel clucky? (Clips: Bladebeak henpecks the mace-wielding thug) Narrator: The Magic Sword: Quest for Camelot. Category:Warner Bros. Trailers Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Trailers Category:Theatrical Trailers Category:1998 Trailers Category:1998 UK VHS Trailers Category:Trailers narrated by Gene McGarr